Consider Yourself
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Mundungus takes advantage of the surplus of war orphans to make a quick profit. However, one of the orphans struggles with the ethical dilemma of wanting safety and security and participating in a possibly criminal venture. Written for Round 10 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: Year 2 Stand In

Category: Standard (House Trait (Gryffindor Courage))

Prompt: [Spell] Geminio

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 1156

Beta: Angel

AN- Inspired in part by Oliver Twist.

* * *

"How'd we do today, boys?" Mundungus asked.

The line of war orphans emptied their pockets and handed over small piles of bronze and silver.

"No Galleons?" Mundungus sighed. "I thought for sure you'd all be able to fetch better prices for today's trinkets."

"I did, Mr. Fletcher," a little boy named Stuart insisted. "I made a really big sale- earned a bunch of gold."

"Well then, where is it? You aren't trying to steal from me, are you?"

Stuart shook his head. "No, sir. It's just that one of the old customers came back and demanded a refund. He showed me the locket he had purchased just last month. It was already rusting. I just thought it was good business practice to keep the customer happy so that he'd come back and buy more."

"And did he buy more from you?" Mundungus asked.

"Well, no but—"

"I'll be docking that refund from your wages!"

"But you don't pay us anything," Stuart pointed out.

Mundungus harrumphed. "Fine. Then you can work it off by helping me prepare the trinkets for tomorrow's sales. Everyone else can head back to the shelter. I've made sure that your dinner is waiting for you."

As the other war orphans filed out, Stuart fought back a glare. He knew that he had a good thing going with Mundungus. The older wizard made sure that the bunch of war orphans had a roof over their heads and three square meals everyday. He ensured that siblings could stay together and live within the Wizarding World.

The ministry's solution was to foster children out one by one. Most wound up housed with squibs who lived in the Muggle World. Stuart had already lost both of his parents; he didn't want to lose his little sister and the only world he'd ever known.

But he hated having to go out on the street everyday and swindle people out of their hard earned money for cheap trinkets that always broke and decayed. But he was just too scared to do anything that might cause Mundungus to throw him out.

"Come on," Mundungus ordered. "We'll head on back to my workshop."

Stuart followed behind figuring that the less he protested, the quicker he'd be able to return to the shelter with his friends.

Smiling, Mundungus swept his hand around the room. "This is my workshop. Tonight, I want your help using the Geminio charm on this here necklace." He pointed to a glittery gold and gemstone creation.

"That's a nice looking piece of jewelry. Where'd you get it? How much did it cost?"

"Uh… It was a gift from a old friend. He didn't need it anymore, so I've got it now," Mundungus explained. "But now we have to duplicate it so everyone can pay me for— I mean, have one, too."

"That sounds like counterfeiting," Stuart pointed out. "Isn't that illegal?"

Mundungus looked insulted. "No! Nothing illegal about it. We give the people what they want: shiny bobbles."

"But you have us tell the customers that the jewels are all originals that you craft yourself."

"I do craft it myself," Mundungus insisted. "Well, tonight you'll be helping out, but the customers don't need to know. It's easy. Just take your wand and give it a sharp jab while saying the spell: _Geminio_."

Mundungus demonstrated and the necklace immediately duplicated. The original gleamed and glittered in the low light of the workshop. The duplicate looked identical in shape and size but already lacked the shine on the original jewels.

Turning to Stuart, Mundungus asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work."

"I can't."

"You can't? The spell isn't that hard. Give it a try."

"I'm only ten years old."

"So?"

"I haven't got a wand," Stuart said.

"Oh." Mundungus frowned. "Well, that does make it difficult. I guess you can just package up the necklaces after I copy them."

Stuart did as he was told but felt wrong about it. He saw the duplicates already developing minor defects right before his eyes. He'd never noticed before, but in the presence of the original he could see the tarnish clearly.

"These don't look as good as that one," Stuart said.

Mundungus sighed. "That's the problem with the Geminio charm. The duplicates rot over time."

"How can you sell them, then?"

"It's good business. The customers will buy these. Enjoy wearing them around until they break down too much. And then they come back to buy more. But you can't give anyone refunds for used jewels, no matter what they demand."

"It's wrong to trick people like that," Stuart argued.

"You're too young to understand what it takes to be a good businessman. This is what people expect!" Mundungus said with a laugh.

Stuart thought about that as he continued to pack up the necklaces. He might be young, but he understood right from wrong. He was scared to go against Mundungus, but he didn't want to be part of this scam anymore.

* * *

"I'm glad you brought this to our attention."

"What's going to happen to me? Mundungus won't let me come back to the shelter after I turned him into the Aurors. I'm going to be out on the street."

"Listen to me," Auror-trainee Potter demanded. "You did the right thing. It took a lot of courage to come forward."

"I'm not courageous," Stuart insisted. "I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared," the Auror said. "But you didn't let that stop you from doing what was right. That was brave."

Stuart looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I guess." Looking up now, he asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"The ministry failed you. It failed all of you war orphans. You never should have been put in a position where someone like Mundungus could take advantage of you. We're working to fix that now," the Auror promised.

Stuart felt relief rush through his body. "So the other kids and my sister—"

"—Are already being brought to foster families within the Wizarding World. You should never have been forced to make a choice between your giving up the only world you know and your health and safety. Your sister has already been brought to the family you both will be staying with. They're a wonderful family and will take care of you."

Stuart's face broke out in a broad grin. "Thank you, Auror Potter! Thank you!"

"I should be the one thanking you," the Auror said. "You were the one courageous enough to say something and make this all happen."

Stuart blushed at the praise.

"Now," the Auror said, "We're done here. We'll Floo you to your new home. Have you traveled by Floo before?" When Stuart nodded, the Auror continued, "Alright, just step in. Your destination is The Burrow."

As Stuart disappeared into the green flames, he smiled. No more shelters. No more Mundungus. He was going to a family. He was going to a home.


End file.
